


All Hallow's Eve

by canislupus20



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Happy Birthday L, Trick or Treating, ahahahaha tags, basically I didn't have enough time to draw something so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canislupus20/pseuds/canislupus20
Summary: Or that one time L found out about a certain celebration that happens annually on his birthday and consists of going door to door for candy. Cosplaying and bonding occur, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I should be working on my other fic. But seeing as L's birthday is going to be in about half an hour as I'm typing this, I shall ignore that fact. It's pretty darn short and kinda lame, but I typed it up in half an hour don't judge me. Also I needed to make a fluffy somewhat-LawLight Halloween fic so there. Also yes there is a little tiny smidge of LawLight if you don't like it then do whatever you want just don't say I didn't warn you or do anything that implies in whatever way that I didn't warn you.
> 
> Ehhh anyway... constructive criticism? I really don't know. Just. Whatever. Enjoy, I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine, etc etc.

" _What_ are you doing, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, rubbing tired eyes and glaring at the man beside him.

Said man was currently spinning happily in his chair as if there was nothing wrong with the world, as if there wasn't a serial killer roaming around Japan and killing criminals with heart attacks. At Light's inquiry, the dark haired detective spun to a stop, turning large eyes on the brunet. He tilted his head and, if possible, his eyes widened even further. "I thought it would be obvious, Light-kun. I am spinning in my chair."

Light sighed. "I _know_ you are spinning in your chair, Ryuzaki, but _why_?"

L grinned at his brown-haired friend before kicking off the table and spinning some more. "Then you should have phrased your question better, Light-kun. I am spinning in my chair because today is a special day."

Furrowing his brow, Light rummaged through his internal calendar before his eyes widened. "You mean Halloween? Ryuzaki, I didn't expect you to celebrate that."

The detective stopped spinning and stared at Light, a completely befuddled expression on his normally impassive face. "... What is Halloween, Light-kun?"

Light gave L an entirely deadpan and unamused _look_. He had a suspicion that the detective was only messing with him, but he sighed and relented. "It is a holiday during which people dress up in costumes and go door to door, getting candy for their effo - "

He realized too late what he should not have said. His eyes widened. "Oh shi - "

The handcuff chain was yanked painfully and a moment later, L was staring intently into Light's shocked eyes. They were almost nose-to-nose, and it would have been romantic if L's eyes did not hold a glint Light associated with maniacal serial killers. Wait, how did he know what a serial killer's eyes looked like? It wasn't like he'd ever seen one…

"You get candy for dressing up? Today?" L demanded, a terrifying grin spreading across his face. Light leaned back in his chair, his palms getting sweaty. It was so strange seeing L wearing an expression that was something other than complete and utter apathy.

"Uh…" Light trailed off, looking to the side and realizing that Watari had entered the room. Watari realized their topic of conversation and quickly shook his head desperately, making neck-slashing motions that said "DON'T. PLEASE. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, DO NOT UNLEASH THIS BEAST UPON THE INNOCENCE THAT IS NORMAL SOCIETY PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY DO NOT DO THIS".

Light smirked. "... Yes."

L jumped up to a standing position on top of his spinny chair (no, Light did not just utter the words 'spinny chair' in his head, what are you talking about?) and drew himself up to all of his un-slouched height. "Watari," he said in a deadly cold voice. "Why did you not inform me of this… holiday?"

"..." The old man was silent.

Light watched amusedly on the sidelines, expecting a smackdown of epic proportions. He was unpleasantly surprised when L rolled his eyes and turned back to the brunet. "We shall discuss this later, Watari. For now, Light-kun and I shall dress up as Sherlock and John and roam the streets for candy!"

The Yagami boy's eyes widened comically as L hopped off his spinny chair and dragged the other male by the handcuff to the door. "W - wait a second!" Light shouted. "Why do _you_ get to be Sherlock?!"

Several hours later, Light covered his face as L sat on the floor beside him in his typical crouch, sorting through the many candies the two had received. The brunet groaned, the noise muffled by his hands. "That was the most stressful night of my life."

L popped a lollipop out of his mouth and glanced at the teen. "Light-kun is lying," L deduced. "He has gone through more stressful situations that trick-or-treating on Halloween. The fact that he is lying raises the Kira percentage by 0.02%."

Light narrowed his eyes at the childish detective and glared at him through the spaces in his fingers. The black-haired male was still wearing a long black overcoat and a purple scarf. "And how exactly would you know that I was lying, Ryuzaki?" he asked sharply. "I got dragged by you around almost ten blocks, had to carry _all_ your candy, and then had to get a picture taken of you and I _holding hands_ for goodness' sakes because of that one crazed Johnlock fangirl. What could possibly be more stressful than _that_?!"

"Organizing the deaths of over three hundred people, perhaps?"

Giving up convincing the detective as a lost cause, Light once again covered his face. "... Wait a second," he said, as a sudden realization came over him. He sat up straight, removing his hands and throwing down the blond wig he had been wearing. "If you didn't know about Halloween, then why were you so excited today?"

L paused in devouring the pile of sweets on the floor and turned his dark eyes toward the teen. He gave a little half-smile, one that for once, Light noted, reached his eyes. "Ah… it is not surprising that Light-kun doesn't know. It is my birthday today."

Light stopped and stared. Somehow, he hadn't expected L to have a birthday. Nor did he expect the elusive detective to inform him of that day. He just seemed so… mysterious. Light had expected his birthday to be just as unknown a factor as everything else about him.

"... Happy Birthday," he forced out, looking away in embarrassment. "I… didn't get you a present. I would have. If I knew."

"Ah… Light is guilt-tripping me. The Kira percentage is raised by 0.015%."

Light whipped his head around, intending to give L a piece of his mind, but then he saw the little half-smile that L was still wearing and realized he was just joking. Which was a rare thing for the detective. He huffed out a laugh.

L looked back down at his sweets, fiddling with one of the wrappers of a chocolate bar. "... I do not mind that Light-kun did not get me any gifts. Spending the day with me was enough."

… Well, he could have responded to that in many ways. He could have pointed out how they were _handcuffed_ together, and how they _already_ spent every moment of every day together. He could have tried to milk the situation by once again trying to guilt-trip L (though he doubted it would work). He could have laughed at L's moment of vulnerability and closed the detective off forever, so nothing of this bonding would ever happen again (looking back, this would probably have been the most merciful option, but hindsight is 20/20). But Light was lonely, and he was naive, and he hoped for something to come of their working together - something beyond just an acquaintanceship and something, dare he say it, beyond a just a friendship. And so he said, "I enjoyed it, Ryuzaki. We should do it again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> I have only one more thing to say.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY L! *confetti rains down from the sky* I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR LIFE - oh wait.
> 
> MORBID JOKES ASIDE, thank you very much for reading all of this little fic. *bows* I am honoured to have been your source of entertainment this fine midnight.


End file.
